Wings Of Freedom
by ThatOneGirl009
Summary: At a young age she wandered the dark streets, wanting to be free from a sealed cage, and so she was. Meeting both Levi and Farlan she was able to accomplish that, taught to be free and strong, all she needed were to grow wings. When forced to join the Scouts during the expedition, she was not found and was declared dead, little did they know she was well and alive.


**Hey guys I noticed that I haven't updated for a while and had finally had some motivation to write again, when trying to write this fanfic I wanted to change the character I hope you don't mind. She still is gonna have the same connection to both Levi and Farlan, though she's going to be a different person with a different backstory.**

 **Again I hope you don't mind!**

 **Wings Of Freedom**

Prologue: Revised Version

Watching the tall man in front of me I stared at him, his glowing eyes filled with hunger and greed as he crounched down towards me, his eyes dancing along my skin. He leaned forward brushing his cold and lanky fingers against my skin, he let out a deep chuckle as he looked at me, "such a beauty. You're worth so much here." He grinned like a madman, in his big hands he clenched a collar, with ease he wrapped the collar around my neck feeling the heavy metal clenched to my neck had became a habit.

The feeling of being powerless and weak was beyond well-known to me, constantly sold and used for many pleasures of individuals, forced to do horrible things to myself and men. This had been the life I lived, every since the day my father had sold me for a bag of rice, I had often aimed to blame myself and not my father as he was seeking the best for my family, though he had let the man take me without no farewell. Chained and used. That had been my life after than.

Years had passed as I hadn't seen my father, mother and or older brother, all gone and never to be seen, the man who had bought me was Gamma, he had been often known for a being one of the major figures in the Underground, through political and money affairs, he was popular and obviously had a dark business on the side, he had kidnapped woman and would traffic them and in times would take children from families by giving families a deal. That had been my case.

Gamma stroked my cheek, "now, Anise. Remember what you will do." He gave me a dark tilted smile. Whenever I had been sold off, he would task me with a form of killing the buyers, through food or physical, he would sell me to these men and than would force me to kill them and after I had killed them he would come for me and move onto the next buyer. It was sick, though this had been a way he would increase the amount of money he had in one night.

The flicker of the street lights had brought me from my gaze, "yes. Master Gamma." He nodded as he stood, "ah. Anise, you have become so expensive, men would pay millions just for a night with a beautiful young girl." Simply keeping my lips sealed as Gamma had tugged me down the road, the curious eyes from onlookers had settled on me, Gamma had made sure to tighten the hood over my hood. He had often said that the attention from the common people was something that was alarming and could spread like a wildfire based on my looks.

My bare feet touched the hard ground, the feeling of pain had evaporated and instead was forced to feel the numbness. Licking my lips, my hands remained on my sides as the clatter of the metal chains brought me from my daze, we turned down a dark alley and another, passing a group of men that held cigars in their mouths are they peered at Gamma with smirks, they appeared to know him personally. Arriving at a door I stared at it, it was a rough wood and looked to be worn out, though still functioned well.

Hearing the flaps I looked up, seeing the white bird above me fly, gasping I watched as it spread it's wings turning it different directions. I wanted to be like that. Free. Hiding my jealously for the bird I simply admired it with slience as Gamma had talked to the man, in which had taken my chain and tugged me inside, the bird had than been forced to leave my view as I was forced in the house. Biting the inside of my cheek I faced Gamma, seeing the wide grin again on his lips.

The man looked to be in his mid-thirtieths, and had a small scruff on his chin, looking around their was a reasonable amount of furniture, the look in Gamma's eyes had been sparkling as he knew he would take the money of this next man. Gamma leaned down to me to unclip the chains, leaving the collar on my neck I looked out the small window, seeing as the white bird landed on it, it stared at me tilting it's head in the process and flapped its beautiful white wings.

Smiling I looked towards the door, I wanted to see the bird, I wanted to be like it. I wanted to be free. The bird fluttered off of the ledge of the window as if telling me to take flight, as Gamma and the man had been in a deep conversation and the exchange of money was evident I had took the moment to slip out the door. Looking down the alley, it was dark and damp though the white bird had appeared to be the light in the darkness it had flew above me.

Gasping I began to take a few steps forward soon I was running following after the bird as it would turn around and fly around me, laughing as it had landed on my shoulder it nudged it's head towards me. Smiling I touch the soft feathers as the eyes of the bird locked with mine, the heavy footsteps and angered voice had brought me back to the dark reality I had faced. Gamma had stood behind me, "Anise! Get back here!" He shouted.

The bird took off on my shoulder, flying ahead, without hesitation I followed after it watching as it had led me through alleyways and crowds, gasping as I came too stop at a staircase. My breathing had became heavy as I was panting for air and the bird had disappeared, looking around I swallowed as the fear of being caught would end my life, Gamma would probably torture me first than kill me after knowing this hadn't been the first time I had done something like this.

Moving up the small staircase I hit the door with my back, suddenly watching as the white bird had flew down to me and landed into between my hands resting against my chest, I gasped unexpedecting looking at the white bird as if it was giving me comfort. The shouts had echoed and began to draw closer, my heart thumping more louder and wilder as Gamma's voice echoed along the cold walls, leaning further against the door I was hoping to sudden disappear.

Shutting my eyes tightly I than felt the door disappear and I was sent tumbling backwards, falling onto the ground I stared at the ceiling, it was lighter and much more clean than the ceilings of other houses. Their was a sharp intake of breath, "oh. It was just a kid." The man had spoke as he scratched the back of his head, looking down at me, while another man had stood above me, his dark eyes locked with mine as he stared at me.

"Levi?" The other man called out, the bird in my hands stood in my lap as I slowly sat up, "sorry." I mumbled as I begun to get up. If Gamma see that these men are trying to help me or with them, he will have them killed, I can't they are innocent people. As I walked towards the door I felt the tug on the cape I wore, trying to take another step forward, turning around I watched the white bird as they pulled me back, gasping as the bird had pulled the hood from my head.

Frozen in my spot I looked up to the man his light gray eyes locked with mine as his sliver blonde hair had shone in the light, he looked at me with wide eyes, "wow." He mumbled as he stared at me, "sure this is a kid?" He questioned. His eyes narrowed at his eyes flickered to my neck, gulping, "Anise! Darling! You can't hide from me!" Their was a dark chuckle and my skin had unknowingly shuttered as Gamma's voice became louder, I watched as both of the man had travelled towards the door and standing on either sides.

Peering outside I was sure Gamma was their, "have you seen a dirty little girl?" Gamma asked as he made his way up the stairs, "isn't that the only kind around?" The blonde haired man said, gulping yet again, the bird had rested in my hands this time not moving and had decided to observe instead, the footsteps had grown closer until they stopped by the staircase, my eyes grown wide as Gamma had spotted me. These men were going to hand me over, I couldn't blame them, it was my own fault.

"Ah, their you are. Anise. You have been a bad girl, it is time to punished." I watched him swing the metal chain around in his hands, he took a step as he sent a grateful smile to Levi and the other man, "thank you." He rested his hand on Levi as he stepped through the doorway, with shock and swiftness I watched as Levi had sliced the hand of Gamma, blood dancing in the air, Gamma stepped back with shock as he looked to Levi who wasted no time in charging forward.

He begun to beat up Gamma, despite him being much shorter than him, he was stronger. I watched in shock and happiness as someone had stood up to him, my heart dancing with excitement, looking at the bird it peered at me, it was as if it knew this would happen. Gamma was smashed onto the ground as he let out a cry, his metal chain filled with his own blood, "y-you." He looked up to Levi as one of his men helped him up, the other man stepped forward.

"You see hygiene is very important to us. So come back when your hands are clean." He smiled relaxed, than did Gamma and his start to retreat. Was I safe? After all of these years I am finally safe? It seemed questionable though the men in front of me had simply closed the door back, "that bird." The blonde haired man spoke as he directed his eyes towards the bird buried into my chest, "it's leg is broken." He stated, gasping I looked down to the bird seeing it's leg in a awkward angle.

He reached forward as he took the bird from my hands, sitting nearby I watched with eager eyes as he bandaged the leg of the bird, the man than tightened the end as the bird rested on the table. I reached forward taking the bird in my hand, "thank you." Stroking the feathers of the bird it let out a small sound, something mixed with pleasure and happiness, "you can fly, right?" I tilted my head as I watched the two men.

I could still recall the day I had first seen them, they had soared in the air so majestically and fast, turning in different directions, they looked to demostrate their freedom they had. Ever since that day I urged to be like them, though unlike them I was chained to Gamma, now with the chance I want to be like them. The blonde haired man stared at me for a few moments before glancing over to the dark-haired handsome man, "well. Levi?" He asked.

Levi than proceeded to get up, "please." My voice was strained as I stared at him, his boots clicking against the floorboards, slumping my shoulders I leaned against the chair watching as he passed by me. His eyes stern and hard, they never changed from before, looking down to the white bird it peered at me with curiousity. Their was a small voice, "learn how to clean then i'll teach you how to use it." He than slammed the door shut leaving me and the blonde haired man alone.

Their was a small laugh from him, "that means you're going to be staying here. He will teach you, don't worry." He got up as he ruffled the top of my head, staring at him I hide the small smile on my lips as the blonde haired man disappeared, the sound of running water echoed in the mild distance, he came back out with a towle draped onto his shoulders, "come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Placing the bird on the table I followed him in the bathroom.

I took a step back admiring as it was sparkling clean, no a dust or a speck of dirt had been evident, "you should be able to shower yourself, right?" I nodded at his words, he gave me a small smile before lightly shutting the door behind him. Quickly stripping my clothes I submerged myself into the bath of water, sighing at the warm feeling it provided, showers had often been cold and quick for me and sometimes I was never granted with any.

Leaning my head against the back of the tub I brought my hands close to myself, turning my face I looked out towards the door, this will be a new life with them. For once I will be free, like them.

The span of the next few days had went by fast, Levi had begun to teach me how to clean and as boring as it was doing it with both Levi and Farlan was both fun, Their would moments of slience and than rowady laughter, in which I would join in, after spending more time with them it had became more easier in learning to laugh and enjoy what I had which was freedom and them. Though after Farlan had talked to me about what him and Levi had done, they had introduced me to some people.

People would resort into calling them thugs though they seemed to be one of the most kindhearted people as they would do anything for the other people who had lived in the underground, just to give them hope in suriviving and looking forward. Feeling the large hand pat my head I grinned brightly looking towards the man, he let out a small smile, "look at you." Leaving me alone I began to play with the white bird as it began to amously come around here.

He took a seat beside Farlan, resting his hands on the back of the chair, "she's so happy." I heard him talking to Farlan, running past the tables the bird landed on Levi's lap as he was reading a book. Taking a deep breath I jumped with my hands outreached to catching the bird, the bird had taken flight suddenly making me crash into Levi's lap. He let out a groan as I landed on him heavily, he raised his book in his head and looked down at me with his dull eyes, a flicker crossed his eyes as I spread out onto his lap.

Reaching down he patted the top of my head, he smiled at me softly, the blush coated my cheeks as I hopped off his lap and continued to chase the bird. Farlan had wrapped his arms underneath my armpits lifting me up. Glancing up, he sent me a kind smile, "now we don't want you breaking everything do we?" He laughed softly as he rested me on the couch next to him, placing a book in my hands as I frowned at him, "I already read it." I mumbled, placing the hard-covered book on the table.

Paul beside me let out a small grin, "is that so? I believe that Farlan had given you that book last night." I nodded at his words, "yes." Farlan craned his neck, "than what was it about." Looking up to the blonde haired man I began to summarize the book, "is was not a story. Rather you given me a medical book." Paul raised his fist his lips as a he shown his shock, "giving such a young girl a book like that." Farlan nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

He began to question me about what I learnt in the book, from different procedures, to symptoms of medical illness. Their was only so much a person could do when they sat at home all day, therefore, reading and absorbing information had became more easier for me as I took everything in. Levi let out a sigh, "tomorrow." He got up as he tucked his book underneath his arm, tilting my head he headed towards his room, "tomorrow?" Confused I repeated his words.

He took a deep breath, "tomorrow. You are going to start training." My fingers twitched as I looked at him retreat inside his room, looking over to the white bird it jumped with joy as I bounced up and down. Looking at Farlan and Paul, both looked happily at me, "aren't you going to name him?" Paul pointed as he ran a lazy hand through his hair, biting the inside of my cheek I looked at the white bird. The feathers and the body of the bird was so white, pure and innocent.

The bird had been something that had lead me to my freedom-something in which others will never receive, "Eljin." The bird stared at me with its dark eyes, my heart raced as I looked at the bird, "Elijin."I repeated yet again, turning towards Paul and Farlan they gave me questionable looks. Paul nodded quietly, "interesting. What does it mean?" Looking over to the white bird I smiled brightly, "it means to provide freedom. After he had saved me from my chains, he had given me my freedom." Turning to the two Farlan responded with a gentle smile.

"Is that so." I nodded, "after-all, you were the ones to save me. He lead me to my freedom-" taking Farlan's hand, I lifted up to my cheek feeling as he took hold, it was big, warm and securing, something that I hadn't experience ever since I was born in this horrid world. Breathing I smiled in his hand, "you and Levi are the ones who saved me, and granted me to my freedom." Letting out a light laugh I released Farlan's hand and began to chase after Eljin.

It was than did I come to realize how much both Farlan and Levi meant to me, they saved me, housed me, loved me, they were my family, my true family. Though despite the rough training with Levi and the long lessons with Farlan, they had truly loved me and wanted the best for me. After all that was a family is meant to have, love. Thinking about it I sound crazy, but how was a young six-year old meant to think, at that age we all want love.

People need it to grow and others wish to never feel it, but at that age that was all I wanted. Constantly being denied my existence, sold off, not wanted, true love was something I wanted so badly. These two men, will continue to be special and important to my heart as I grow and no matter what happens I will love them forever.


End file.
